


Associate with love

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, at the end, mentions of bulling, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Senkuu and Gen have been friends since elementary school but when Gen moved to a different middle school full of snobs that look down on Gen and even put flowers on his desk Gen confides in Senkuu.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Associate with love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Before they started dating, Gen and Senku are best friends. Like the best friends that have known each other since they were in diapers. Whenever Gen would get upset, hurt or just really tired, they would snuggle up on Senku and nuzzle their face into the crook of Senku’s neck. It’s completely platonic, nothing romantic about it whatsoever.  
> When Gen and Senku finally confess their feelings for one another and begin dating, Gen immediately snuggles up in 'their' spot on Senku and just completely relaxes. Senku asks why they always do this, and Gen replies that it makes them feel safe and calm..  
> (Source: https://prompts.neocities.org/)  
> ***mentions of bulling***

Talking all day after school about science was nothing new to Gen and Senkuu. They had been friends since elementary school when they had met in the after school program. Gen was a few years older than Senkuu but they got along well. Gen would listen to Senkuu long-winded talks learned that day from one of the many books Senkuu had. Somedays Gen almost forgot the smaller boy was younger than him. Even though Gen had no idea what Senkuu was talking about he still listened to the boy talk until one of their parents picked them up. A lot of their time was spent like that. Listen to Senkuu talk about science and space or even a rocket test with Taiju while Gen listened and asked questions to at least try and keep up. It was nice to see the younger boy’s eyes light up when Gen asked a question so he could explain more than if Senkuu did make a snarky comment here and there. It was like that even when Gen went to a different middle school than Senkuu. Gen would walk to Senkuu’s apartment and just let himself in and make himself at home. Taiju was there too, sometimes helping Senkuu make something. It was a nice little set up they had going on. It was an escape for Gen too.

At school, he wasn’t the most liked kid. Gen’s extravagant style wasn’t something others couldn’t understand, but Gen liked his style and how it made him unique from the others. Didn’t help that he had come from not the most well off family going to a preparatory school. Gen could deal with some of the stuff people said behind his back but when told to his face Gen wished he was with Senkuu and Taiju lost in their own little world.

_ “What a weirdo,” _

_ “His parents could afford the cut on the other side huh?” _

_ “Why is he here?” _

_ “He doesn’t belong,” _

“You know you shouldn’t be here right?” Asked a kid after class even everyone was cleaning up.

Gen never once talked to his kid but he constantly put him down for the smallest reasons. Gen just turned his attention back to the windows he was supposed to clean.

_ “Don’t mind them Gen. Just gotta get through this and you can go hang out with-”  _ Gen’s thoughts were stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

“I was talking to you, you know?” The boy asked

“Listen I haven’t done anything to you so leave me alone,” Gen protested, knocking the boy’s hand off his shoulder. “You’re type is so easy to read honestly. You're just so insecure, aren’t you? Mad your parents don’t have time for you huh? Mine are not as rich as yours but at least they have time for me!”

Gen’s little outburst had the whole class at and stand still looking at the two of them. The boy stood there, his mouth slightly ajar. Gen dropped his supplies off and grabbed his backpack and headed out of school. People like that were not worth his time. Gen was so pissed off as he walked to Senkuu’s house. Who did those kids think they were? Just spoiled brats all of them. Gen took the apparent key from under the welcome mat and opened the door and walked in. At least it was over now. 

“Hey Gen! Just in time,” Senkuu shouted from his room.

Gen took off his shoe at the front and walked over to see Taiju and Senkuu adding a few adjustments to a small rocket.

“Can you hand me that?” Senkku asked Gen, pointing to the table by the door.

The pissed-off expression left Gen’s face as he picked up the screwdriver. Right now was not the time to think of the jerks at school. Gen was with his friends.

  
  


Flowers,

Gen loved flowers. He would spend some nights looking up the meaning of flowers on his phone… So why was a singular flower in a pretty glass vase with a small ribbon around it on Gen’s desk in the morning enough to almost bring Gen to tears? This was too much. He could take it when people talked bad to his face or behind his back but this was too far. Gen couldn’t focus that day in class. The window seat was normally a nice seat but today Gen just spent his time looking out and the browsing cloud-covered sky. He had forgotten his umbrella at home and he knew no one wanted to share one with him. It took all of Gen’s strength to have to sit at his desk the whole day.

Just as Gen feared. The rain was coming down hard and Gen had no umbrella with him. Gen changed his shoes at his locker and got ready to go outside. Gen covered his head with his backpack and dashed to Senkuu’s. Thoughts of that flower still filled his head. Even as the rain poured on him that’s all that was on the teen‘s mind. When Gen finally reached Senkuu’s apartment Gen knocked on the door. He didn’t feel right opening the door and letting himself in soaking wet.

“Huh, who is it?” A muffled voice asked

“Gen,” Gen replied

“What?!” Senkuu sounded surprised. The front door quickly swung open to a baffled Senkuu looking at Gen. “Why are you all wet?”

“I didn’t have an umbrella,” Gen tried to laugh off but Senkuu’s face looked annoyed if not a bit considered. 

“And you didn’t ask one to borrow one?!” Senkuu asked, grabbing a towel from the bathroom. “Surely someone would have,”

Gen felt like he was being lectured by his parents for doing something bad. Senkuu handed Gen a towel and let him inside. Gen took a second to get changed out of his soaking wet school uniform and into the normal clothes he had packed in his backpack. It seemed like only Senkuu was in the apartment.

“Where is Taiju-chan?” Gen asked, drawing his hair with a towel.

“He also forgot his umbrella so he just shared one with Yuzuirha. I still can’t believe you went out in that rain,” Senkuu groaned.

Gen sat down on Senkuu’s bed and got ready to hear Senkuu lecture him.

“You should have just asked someone. Surely someone would have-,”

Senkuu stopped mid-sentence and the sound of erratic breathing. Senkuu looked over and Gen as he hid his face in his hands and the sound of Gen sniffling could be heard. Senkuu wasn’t good with emotional stuff but he still sat down next to Gen and placed a hand lightly on Gen’s back.

“S-Senku I am sorry,” Gen tried to speak without hiccups in between. “Truth is, Everyone hates me at school. Someone even had the audacity to put flowers o-on my- my desk,”

Senkuu knew Gen’s school was filled with snobs but he never thought- Despite Senkuu knowing he couldn’t last three seconds in a fight he still wanted to punch whoever did that to Gen.

“I-I don’t like it there. I want to be with you and Taiju-chan again, not with those assholes,” Gen stilled cried despite his attempt to wipe off the tears streaming down his face. Senkuu didn’t know what to say but he remembered whenever Byakuya was mad or annoyed at his class he would always ask for a hug from Senkuu that Senkuu would sometimes give. Senkuu turns toward Gen and wrapped his arms around him. Gen seemed startled for a second and Senkuu almost backs off before Senkuu feels arms wrap around his back.

“T-Thank you Senkuu-chan,” Gen still hiccupped but he sounded more relaxed now.

Gen’s face was in the crock on Senkuu’s neck and just stayed there for a second as gen got the last of his tears out.

That became the new normal for Senkuu and Gen. Whenever Gen would get mad or upset at something they would snuggle up with the other until Gen felt better. It was a nice arrangement that worked for years. Even in college that was their tradition. Gen had finally got the courage to ask Senkuu out a few months ago and they had been going strong ever since. The two of them were in Gen’s apartment as Senkuu sat on the couch listening to Gen rant.

“That professor, I swear he will fail you even you forget you but the date on the paper,” Gen groaned taking a sip of his cola “He just lovessss so see everyone fail,”

“Remind me what he ‘failed’ you on again,” Senkuu asked looking up from his physics book up and Gen.

“An essay on, get this “What makes someone a bad person?” Like what kind of prompt is that?” Gen groaned taking another sip of Cola. “And I will have you know Senkuu- chan that I wrote the best essay of my life and yet it was only a 76,”

Senkuu couldn’t help but laugh a bit at Gen's expense. “You sure about that mentalist?”

“Ude-rayy!” Gen faked outrage, putting his cola down.

“Ya ya just come here,” Senkuu replied, putting his book down as well.

Gen sat down next to Senkuu and used Senkuu’s shoulder as a headrest. Senkuu’s arm wrapped around Gen’s shoulder and pulled him in closer. Gen took a deep breath and let his shoulder fall.

“Feel better?” Senkuu asked.

“Definitely,” Gen replied, snuggling his head into Senkuu.

It was like that for a few minutes as Gen relaxed with his boyfriend.

“Remind me how this started again?” Senkuu asked, trying to take Gen’s mind off of work.

“Silly you know why,” Gen teased, “I was upset and you being the awkward nerd you were, you hugged me to make me feel better. It was quite sweet of you actually,”

“Ku Ku I just wanted you to stop getting my bedsheets wetter,” Senkuu replied with a smug grin.

Gen gave an overdramatic scoff like he was in a drama “Your words hurt me Senkuu-chan,”

“Ya ya,” Senkuu brushed off Gen’s theatrics lightly kissing him on his head.

Gen looks up and Senkuu lightly kisses Senkuu’s lips before resting his head back down.

“You know Senkuu-chan because every time we snuggle up like this it is to calm me down. My brain just associates this with a feeling of being calm,” Gen explained.

“Really?” Senkku asked, almost half asleep.

“Yup, but now I get to associate it with you loving me as well,” Gen yawned. “Night Senkuu-chan,”

“Night mentalist,” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't get the flowers on desk thing.  
> When a flower is placed on someone's desk it means they are dead and playing respects, but Gen is very much alive.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3.  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
